


Will we ever learn?

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Direction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: remember when you had a life and stopped making bitchy comments about mine ? (x)





	Will we ever learn?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunagiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunagiri/gifts).



“Look,” said Oikawa, waving his microphone around. He had one attached to his collar, it wasn’t like this one even worked. His other hand held a bottle of wine.

“I bet Tobio-chan didn’t even make the decision,” he said, and ignored the way Iwaizumi elbowed him in the ribs. “Like, just going off and leaving? I know him better than that.”

“ _Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi hissed. Kindaichi and Kunimi looked frightened, while the interviewer was nodding, holding onto her own glass of wine.

Oikawa’s was almost empty. Hers was mostly full.

“What do you think really happened?” she asked.

Iwaizumi glanced at the table where the other three glasses lay. He grabbed one and splashed it onto Oikawa. “We won’t be taking any more questions for the night,” he said, ignoring Oikawa’s howls of _why did you do that Iwa-chan?_ and complaining about this nice white dress shirt that his mother had gotten for him last year. At least the cameraman was distracted, and was now zooming in on Oikawa’s abs, visible through the shirt.

The interviewer looked put off. Iwaizumi ignored her and stood up, grabbing Kindaichi with one hand and Kunimi with the other. Oikawa naturally followed behind, still whinging.

At least when they moved backstage they got some privacy. Iwaizumi let the other two go and turned on Oikawa.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.

“What.” Oikawa looked affronted. “I’m just upset that Tobio-chan left us–”

“You’re _drunk_ and making yourself look like a fool,” said Iwaizumi. “This is recorded, y'know. Don’t you think that Kageyama might, like, flick the channel on and watch this interview at some point?”

Oikawa frowned, but Kunimi said, “He’s right. This could be bad for our reputation.”

“Even Kunimi-chan is helping Iwa-chan gang up on me,” Oikawa said, but his gaze looked sobered up.

Kindaichi was fidgeting. “I don’t blame Oikawa,” he said, after a moment. “Kageyama _did_ just kind of like–disappear to the other company–without saying anything to us–”

“Kindaichi,” Iwaizumi said patiently. “Just because he didn’t say anything doesn’t mean anything. We should just keep quiet about it.”

Kindaichi bit his lip, but he nodded.

Oikawa slung an arm around him and Iwaizumi. “You’re being nicer to Yuu-chan than me,” he said to Iwaizumi. “Don’t tell me you have a soft spot for him.”

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa’s arm off. His stomach felt heavy, at the talk of Kageyama, but he forced a smile and tried to laugh.

“For him than for you,” he said, and saw the others’ attempted smiles as well.

*

They heard about Kageyama’s interview being aired a few weeks after theirs had, and Oikawa set an alarm on his phone, while Kindaichi kept track of the date on the calendar, and Iwaizumi kept glancing at the clock on the day it was supposed to air, waiting until noon. Kunimi was sitting in the lounge in front of the tv, on the channel it was supposed to be on.

As soon as the clock struck noon, Oikawa and Kindaichi rushed to the couch, Oikawa doing a dramatic kind of tumble while Kindaichi just barely managed to get next to Kunimi before Oikawa could. “Don’t be so aggressive, Oikawa-san,” he said.

Oikawa grumbled, “When did you turn into Iwa-chan,” and sat on the other end of the coach.

Iwaizumi joined him. They all straightened up a little when they saw _KAGEYAMA TOBIO: AFTERWARD_ flash on the television screen. Iwaizumi was pretty sure he heard them all hold their breaths.

“Here today,” said the interviewer, from his desk, “is Kageyama Tobio, ex-member of the boy band Seijou, which has now gone down from five to four. Ever since leaving, Kageyama has been keeping quiet–under a new label, no pictures of him with any other of his old members, not even a chirp on Twitter.”

“That’s not funny,” said Oikawa, the same time Kindaichi laughed.

Kunimi eyed Oikawa and said, “Yes it was.”

“It was,” said Iwaizumi. “An attempt.”

The interviewer continued. “But here he is now, after having agreed to do an interview with us.”

The camera panned out, to where Kageyama was sitting in a chair next to the interviewer’s desk. He didn’t look much different from before–didn’t shave his hair or dye it or anything. If anything, his face had a lot more color than the last time Iwaizumi saw him in person.

Iwaizumi’s insides clenched.

“Kageyama,” said the interviewer. “So how’s life been treating you ever since you left?”

Kageyama shrugged. “It’s been okay,” he said. “Quiet.”

The interviewer laughed.

“I bet, if you’re not around your bandmates anymore.”

Kageyama nodded.

“I’m not loud,” Kunimi muttered, and Kindaichi pat his thigh.

“Neither am I,” said Iwaizumi.

The other three turned to look at him. Iwaizumi stared at them, and they diverted their attention back to the tv screen.

“Speaking of your old bandmates,” said the interviewer. “Did you see their interview last week? What did you think of it?”

“Oh god,” said Iwaizumi, putting his head in his hands. He felt Kunimi tense up next to him. He’d begged for them to not release the video, but they had–the interviewer’s question, Iwaizumi splashing wine on Oikawa, all of it. It’d been released last week and they’d watched with humiliation, the way how it cut awkwardly in the middle and after they’d come back they had tried to get the topic off of Kageyama and cracked bad jokes the whole time.

Kageyama cleared his throat.

“I did see it,” he said. “And it was very… interesting. I miss them, I guess.”

Iwaizumi breathed out a sigh of relief.

Kindaichi said, “Oh, thank god.”

“But,” said Kageyama, and the camera zoomed in on his face. “Regarding what Oikawa-san said about me… well.

"I wish he’d get a life and stop making bitchy comments about mine.”


End file.
